You're My Thrill
by Lux-9
Summary: The most diabolic meeting between Leader Matsuba and Lady Kotone.


**Originally- this is a chapter in my story; but after re-reading it, I just couldn't resist! ^-^  
So, I decided to have it as a one-shot as much as a one of many chapters in my story.**

I know you'll love it, enjoy~

R&R~

* * *

_**A year ago...**_

The somewhat large pearl earring let out a low 'thick' as it clasped itself around the young woman's ear.  
The young girl gently ran her middle finger over a perfectly shaped chocolate brown eye brow.  
The corners of her lips of pure scarlet lipstick twitched to a soft smile.

"Lyra. Would you come here, please?"

Her mother called through a distance.

Lyra slid her small, white socked feet into her Geta Sandals and made her way to the room where her mother temporarily belongs in.

After all, they were in a luxurious suite in the S.S. Anne- a ship.  
The two were invited to celebrate Lyra- Lady Kotone's reign above all Kimono Girls and at such a young age- 15.  
So, very, fragile.  
Although the young Lyra does not feel like she is, but whether she likes it or not- she is indeed 15 years of age.

**A rose at bloom.**

The posh-like mother in the expensive **12 layer** Juni-Hito stayed seated- while the workers pampered her with her make up.

"Ah- Lyra!"  
She started.

The make up artists left the room quietly.

Lyra's mother calmly stood up from her marbled vanity chair and turned to face her daughter.

She examined her daughter from head to toe.  
Lyra had charcoal black mascara on and shiny scarlet red lip sticks coating her lips.  
She did not have her face coated in white powder like herself- which sort of made her proud.  
The young woman's features need to be **exposed** more- **not hidden**.  
It was a natural look that made her youthful beauty feel _**realistic**_: and she thought she would never use that word- realistic.  
Lyra's chocolate brown hair was put up in a simple, yet stylish bun- leaving a few small bangs fall off her face.  
Even though Kimono Girls had to have their entire hair up, this was quite alright.  
Because her daughter was not just any Kimono Girl; **her daughter is the very best one**.  
For her Kimono, her daughter simply looked breathtaking in the Tyrian purple Kimono with hand made drawings of crimson designs and golden lotuses and such- she complemented the Kimono perfectly.

However, she knew her daughter needed a few more extra touches.

Eumelia smiled softly.  
"Come here, Lyra."

The younger woman nodded and obliged.

Eumelia opened up her wardrobe and brought out a protected piece of clothing.

Lyra raised an eye brow.

The older woman unzipped it and got out a beautiful velvet white uchikake. It had a large Japanese drawing of **Ho-Oh** on the back. It was filled with so many beautiful colors that complemented one another.

Lyra half gawked at the uchikake.

"Its...beautiful."  
She breathed.

She put a hand out to touch it, but her mother signaled her to turn around.  
Lyra blinked, then nodded.

She carefully wrapped it around her daughter's thin shoulders.  
Lyra slid her hands into the expensive robe.

"_Now you have Ho-Oh with you..._"  
Her mother said.

Lyra gulped and nodded.

"Wait."

Eumelia called.

"Huh?"

The mother scurried to her safety box and unlocked it within seconds.  
She got out a small box of deep maroon.

She walked towards Lyra and opened it up- revealing a golden broche in the shape of a **lotus**.

"_**You're father...**_  
_**He got this for me.**_"

She said.

Lyra shot her eyes open and diverted her chocolate brown eyes from the golden broche to her mother.

Her mother carried a distant look on her face.

"M-Mother..."

Lyra started quietly.

Eumelia shook her head.

She grabbed Lyra's shoulders and let her face the mirror.  
Eumelia brought the broche out of the box and placed it in Lyra's hair- at the side of her bun.  
She fixed the Uchikake's collar- making Lyra's thin porcelain toned neck visible to the eye.

"There."  
She said.

She faced Lyra and smiled warmly.

"_**You look beautiful. Your father would be so proud.**_"

* * *

Lyra's mother was showing her off to everyone throughout the entire night.

Lyra would just sigh and nod- to **fit the mood**- not wanting to be **one of them party poopers**.

* * *

Old American music played- and a beautiful dark skinned woman began to sing.

**_You're My Thrill- Billie Holiday _**

Now Lyra was alone in a corner- **standing like a beautiful wall flower**.  
The people were happily dancing to the music.  
Couples were **secretly pecking** each other between their dancing.

_As for her mother..._

She was Arceus knows where and- with whom?  
Some man- _maybe a couple_.  
She after all, managed to capture the eyes of everyone today- what with her beautiful 12 layer Juni-Hito.

Lyra felt exhausted.

A butler suddenly passed by her and offered her a drink from his tray.

"A drink, madam?"

She shook her head.  
She is 15; and he wanted to serve her an alcoholic drink...  
'Do I even look 18?'  
Lyra thought bitterly to herself.

The butler smiled and walked away.

She sighed and gently leaned her thin back against the wall.

There was a soft clearing of the throat, then someone spoke- a soft, yet husky male tone.

_"**Why so gloomy, on a beautiful night like this...?**"_

Lyra's kept her glossy chocolate brown gaze on the ground- watching people's feet...

**And his...**

The corners of her scarlet lips twitched to a cold smirk- she scoffed.

"That expression doesn't suit such a face."  
He went on.

"Such a face- hm."  
She mocked.

The male shook his head, then chuckled softly,  
"...even the most beautiful of roses still has its thorns- am I right?"

He then smiled, hearing the Ghost and Poison dual type, Gengar, snicker. It sat on his shoulder, enjoying a snack he had found in the ship's quarters.

Lyra's cold smirk intensified and she gave a small chuckle through her throat.  
"Maybe. You seem to be able to see their thorns with a naked eye- _how impressive_~  
But then again..."

Lyra half lidded her eyes and her smirk turned to a soft smile.  
"**They all wilt in the end...**"

The male cocked his head, then eyed the female dancer,  
"...well, pardon me, but...why do you look so...**bothered**?"  
He asked.

"**I am a rose at bloom**- that, is only a reaction."  
Lyra half sighed- her smile fading.  
"I don't believe I should be discussing this with you."

"...well..."  
Gengar jumped off of Mortimer's shoulder, then wobbled toward the Geisha. Glancing at the brunette, he closed his hands together, then opened the paw-like appendages, revealing a **glowing magenta lotus**. He then put up his hands toward Lyra.

"...Roses die in winter, anywhere...Though, in Ecruteak, the true beauty is of a** lotus**. They're not beautiful when they're first growing, but...once a lotus reaches its potential-"

Morty folded his arms over his chest,  
"-it captures the attention of anyone who spots it, and with just **one look**...all year round, as it **thrives on its own**."

Lyra shot her chocolate brown eyes open- her lips ajar.  
She grabbed the glowing magenta lotus and slowly looked up.

There he stood tall- handsome and bold, he was.  
Perfect cream toned skin and calm half lidded lavender eyes.  
He had striking wheat blonde hair that reached down to his chin.  
The man looked extremely attractive wearing a black v-neck shirt- revealing his collar bone; a lustrous scarve of fine silk resting on his broad shoulders; and dark maroon pants.

As soon as Lyra looked up, there was Morty, still smiling. He put out a hand.  
"Mortimer...Or, Morty. I'm the Gym Leader of Ecruteak City. And...you are the **Byrd**."

Lyra just stared at him- the beauty of his words were no match for his physical beauty.  
She hated to admit it but she actually felt her face heat up.  
Or was it the effect of wearing a Kimono with an Uchikake?  
But her mother didn't say anything about her 12 layered Juni-Hito...  
_'Why why her thoughts expanding so much?  
__ Why was she just staring at the man like a total maniac?'_

She was not one of his fan girls.  
The thought of that was beyond absurd.

'Maybe he is one of _my_ fans?'  
The thought of that twitched the corners of Lyra's scarlet lips to a weak smile.  
'Really?'  
She asked her subconsciousness.  
'Who wouldn't be- he compared you to a lotus a seconds ago; he has to be a fan!'

Morty shrugged a bit, then took Lyra's hand. He placed a chaste, gentle kiss upon it, then dropped her hand.  
"**I'm charmed**."

Lyra blinked- and slowly nodded.  
A small blush was evident in her cheeks; she looked away to cover her face.  
"Likewise, Leader Matsuba."

"Why don't you go back inside?"  
Matsuba offered.  
"The party sure isn't out here."

Again, the blonde took hold of the female's hand, though not in a forced manner. With a gentle tug, he tried to bring her along.

"Uh..."  
Lyra looked at him.

"Come on...I've heard you're an amazing dancer-"  
He flashed her a telltale smile,  
"Perhaps...you cold teach me?"

"Actually, I don't-"  
But before she could continue, they were already on the dance hall.

Morty smiled, then laughed softly, offering a hand, as he let the other rise,  
"...can you **waltz**?"

Lyra blushed.  
"Um..."

She looked at the people around frantically- who were staring at her; awaiting a dance from **Johto's lovely Byrd**.  
Her eyes diverted back to Morty.  
She took a deep breath- then got off her Geta slippers.  
She picked up her kimono and uchikake from one hand, and grabbed Morty's hand from the other.

Morty took her hand, then placed the other at her hip. With an almost pleased smile, he looked up at the Geisha through his small, fixed veil of bangs.  
"A simple boy-step Waltz, or...?"

Lyra raised her chin up as he pulled her closer.  
She was standing on her toes- which she was used to doing ever since she was but a mere child.  
"I'm sorry. Are you referring to yourself?"  
She smirked flirtatiously.

Morty smiled, then spoke,  
"Look to your feet."  
He nudged her gently,  
"And, step toward me, one-two, one-two. You are two."  
Morty took a step back with one foot,  
"Excuse me...Box Step."  
He blushed a bit from embarrassment, then sighed.  
Lyra giggled at his blushing face and stepped forward with her right foot.

Morty blushed again, then laughed softly, stepping aside,  
"Keep following me, alright...?"  
Lyra smiled.  
She nodded.  
There was a moment where once she diverted her chocolate brown eyes to his lavender ones- **she was lost**.  
Morty blinked, then began going a bit faster. He was pleased that the famous Lyra Byrd was keeping up.  
The fine lady looked away and blushed.

"Um...  
Excuse me- but could you-  
Wah!"

His foot reached her foot and caused her to lose balance from standing on her toes.

Morty's eyes widened, and he caught the female quickly. He braced himself, without falling back, but found himself in a compromising position, with Lyra pressed to his chest, with her right leg up and between his two. Her cheek was tight against the male's collarbone, and it took everything in Morty not to laugh, or make an awkward joke.

**He didn't want to embarrass Lyra.**

Lyra's eyes were as wide as hot cakes. The blood in her entire body rushed to her face. It was not because of the people staring at the pair but- it was all because of her awkward position. She could have pulled away but- something kept her standing, just like that...

She closed her eyes and silently sniffed his collar bone- careful enough not to make him notice.

She pulled away to a more durable position.

She blushed and looked away.

"Nice...  
You smell nice."  
She said.

Morty gazed down at Lyra then smiled,  
"...It's the Lotuses...Trust me."

Lyra chuckled.  
"What- do you _shower_ yourself with those lotuses?"  
She asked sarcastically.  
Then- surprised at her joke, she cupped a hand over her mouth- gasping.

"...Well,"  
Morty began, then smirked.  
"...when it's night time, there's a pond behind my home...  
I like to swim in it sometimes, when there are no peeping toms around."

Lyra blinked- then burst out laughing.  
She was laughing so much- everyone was surprised to see the girl lose her usually calm exterior.  
She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Mortimer- you are too much!"

Morty laughed calmly with the female then smiled,  
"If you'd like to stop by sometime, you're more than welcome to, my dear lady~"

Lyra stopped laughing and turned to look at him.  
She walked towards him and leaned her face closer to his.  
She was using her** infatuation skills** _again_.  
"I believe that is a severe case of verbal sexual harassment~"  
She whispered haughtily into his ear.

"...It's not, if you find yourself enjoying it...**Most Lovely Byrd of Johto**."  
He replied- leaning his full lips closer to her's.

The beguiling Lyra giggled and placed her index finger on his lips- shushing him.  
She took a few steps back and smirked.

"Sorry, **Romeo**~  
But even Johto's Lovely Byrd does not favor the water- _much like other birds_..."

She turned around and picked up her Geta sandals in between her index and middle finger.  
She half turned to look at him- sending him her most flirtatious smile and wink.  
"See you around, **Mr. Ecruteak**!~"

And she walked away- a smirk not leaving her face.

* * *

Mortimer stood there a bit more spellbound than when he had first met her.

With Gengar at his side once again, he peered down at his partner, smirking,

"...I hope that Bryd finds herself in my cage, sometime..."

* * *

**I have to say that my Beta-Reader and I did a terrific job here; if you read this, then- *double thumbs up***  
**;D **


End file.
